Heaven is a place on earth
by Softcanele
Summary: Tweek Tweak es un anciano tetrapléjico que ha vivido así desde que era un adolescente, Craig Tucker cayó en coma después de sufrir un accidente, sin embargo lograron encontrarse (Basado en el universo de San Junípero de Black Mirror)


Sus pasos eran lentos, era su primera vez en ese lugar, la luz era deslumbrante, llevaba unos jeans deslavados y rasgados de las rodillas, unos converse negros y una chaqueta militar mal abrochada, mirándose en el reflejo de un vidrio notó que su cabello rubio estaba muy despeinado, no le importó, y su apariencia veinteañera solo lo hizo sentir libre. Llegó a un bar con música en vivo lo cual llamó su atención ya que jamás había ido a uno, al entrar notó la poca iluminación rojiza del lugar, las mesas de madera y una barra en la cual se sentó

—¿Que vas a pedir?— Preguntó un chico castaño y sonriente

—Oh, solo una coca cola— Sonrió con nervios

—Te daré una cerveza— Respondió este mientras limpiaba y destapaba una botella de cerveza —¿Primera vez aquí? No me pareces conocido—

—Eh... sí, en realidad todo esto es nuevo para mi— Tomó la cerveza temblando un poco

—Te acostumbraras, no es malo el lugar—

A lo lejos, entre los pequeños reflectores, diviso a un chico pelinegro, cuando su vista se aclaró notó su chullo azul, sus ojos azules, el como vestía con una playera gris de tirantes, una chamarra negra, un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas de combate, suavemente tomó su guitarra acústica y sentándose en un pequeño banco en el escenario, sin presentarse o decir algo, comenzó a tocar "Lithium" de Nirvana

—Vaya— Susurró suavemente mientras lo veía aún con la cerveza en la mano

—Es Craig— Comentó el chico mientras limpiaba unos tarros de cerveza —Normalmente viene los viernes a tocar y beber algo, aunque también lo he visto en los 50's, 80's en el 2000 y en 2010, pero por alguna razón le gustan los 90's, nos conocemos desde hace unos meses, soy Clyde Donovan por cierto— El castaño estiro su mano para saludarlo

El rubio dejó su cerveza en la barra correspondiendo el saludo —Soy Tweek Tweak— La voz del pelinegro llamó su atención, era profunda, lo miró un buen rato, su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando vio como agradeció al público dando paso a alguien mas, bajó y se sentó a su lado, el de chaqueta verde solo desvió la mirada

—Una cerveza Clyde— Levantó la mano llamando su atención

—Aquí tienes— Contestó mientras destapaba una dejandola en la barra —Hoy tuviste una presentación muy corta—

El de chullo azul la tomó dando un trago largo —No me siento muy de ánimo— Al echar la vista a su lado miró al chico rubio —¿Eres nuevo?—

—S-sí— Tuvo un pequeño temblor debido a los nervios

—¿Y no bebes?—

—N-no, realmente no suelo hacerlo— Sonrío tratando de ser agradable —Pero supongo que hacerlo aquí no estaría mal— La tomó dándole un gran trago

—No lo presiones, Craig— El castaño le dío una mala mirada mientras se alejaba

—Soy Craig Tucker— Dijo ignorando li anterior y terminando la cerveza —Llevo algún tiempo aquí—

—Es mi primera vez en todo esto— Suspiró el rubio —No conozco nada—

—Podría llevarte a conocer si quieres—

—No quisiera molestarte, parece que estas ocupado en este lugar— Miró al suelo bastante nervioso

Se acomodó la chaqueta negra sacando unas llaves —No es ningún problema, mi auto está estacionado afuera— Se levantó caminando hacia la salida

—Si insistes— Tweek simplemente se levanto acompañandolo, entraron a su auto —¿A donde iremos?—

—No lo sé, podríamos ir a un arcade— Rió un poco —Podríamos divertirnos— Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar

—Si tu lo dices— Sonrío alegremente, por primera vez se sentía cómodo y se relajó —No sabía que todo era tan animado por aquí—

—La gente solo viene a divertirse y a dejar todos sus problemas, yo solo soy turista, pero la mayoría son de aquí—

—No parece ser una mala vida— Abrió la ventanilla sintiendo el aire, y las personas divirtiéndose, los restaurantes, los bares, las luces, era hermoso

—Clyde es de aquí— Comentó el pelinegro —El fue quien me mostró la ciudad cuando llegué—

—Parece agradable—

—Lo es, a veces— Dijo en tonó burlón —Es aquí— Se detuvo frente a un establecimiento con grandes letreros de luces led brillantes, los ojos verdes del rubio se iluminaron con ilusión, era algo increíble para el —Permiteme— Pidió el ojiazul bajándose del auto para abrirle la puerta

—Gracias— Un sonrojo lo tomó desprevenido y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, caminó a su lado al interior del lugar, era grande y espacioso, completamente lleno de consolas arcade y mesas de comida rápida

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos de pelea o de baile?—

—Me gusta cualquiera—

—Comenzaremos con Mortal Kombat— Le dio una calida mirada antes de sacar una moneda —El que pierda, invitará las papas fritas—

—Pues prepárate para perder— El rubio se posicionó en un extremo de la maquina mientras el de chullo ponía una moneda, le gustaba jugar videojuegos, Craig escogió a Sub-Zero mientras que Tweek tomó a Scorpion, a pesar de la emoción del menor, perdió ante las habilidades del mayor, el cual solo le sonrió

—Intentemos ahora con el Pac-Man— Lo guió a una máquina azul y colorida poniendo una moneda, el ojiverde se posicionó

—Los fantasmas son rápidos, no es justo—

—Te ayudaré— Se acercó suavemente abrazandolo por los hombros, y colocando su mano en el joystick, el chico de chamarra verde sintio su corazón a punto de estallar, tragó saliva y sintió el calor del mas alto detras de el—

—Pensé que serías bueno— Recargo su barbilla en el hombro del rubio mientras seguía jugando con su mano sobre la del otro

—¡S-soy bueno! Solamente me pones nervioso— Suspiró

—¿Si?— Se alejó despues de haber perdido su ultima vida, notando el nerviosismo del mas bajo, quiso ayudarlo a relajarse—Vamos por esas papas— Lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a una mesa acolchonada sentanose a su lado

—¿Que les puedo ofrecer?— Se acercó la mesera

—Unas papas con queso grandes y una hamburguesa con tocino— Abrazó por los hombros al rubio —Pide lo que quieras, aunque eres pésimo en los videojuegos, yo invitaré—

Fruncio levemente el ceño —Entonces pediré una malteada de café grande y un pastelillo— La mesera se alejo y el rubio le dio la cara al pelinegro notando lo cerca que estaba

—¿Te gustan las cosas dulces?—

—S-si, mucho— Sonrió torpemente

—Tu cabello es genial— Pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello

—T-tengo leves tics y se me dificulta mucho peinarme—

—Es adorable— El nerviosismo de Tweek provocó que comenzarán a darle leves espasmos y temblores, el ojiazul acaricio su espalda tratando de relajarlo —¿Porque estas tan nervioso?—

—Nunca había tenido a alguien así de cerca...—

—¿Te incomodo?—

—N-no... me gusta pero, es algo nuevo para mi—

—También es una nueva experiencia para mí— La comida llegó y el mayor se asombró por el tamaño de la malteada —¿Te gusta el café?—

—Demasiado, hace mucho no lo pruebo— Emocionado tomó el sorbete bebiendo eufóricamente

El pelinegro tomó su hamburguesa comenzando a comer, en todo el tiempo que había visitado ese lugar, jamás había conocido a alguien que sintiera auténtico, todos parecían querer vivir su vida de ensueño pero Tweek solo era quien era, sin pretender nada, le asustaba lo mucho que eso le gustaba —Come despacio— Rió pasandole una servilleta

—Lo siento, es sólo que hace mucho no probaba este sabor—

Eso hizo pensar a Craig, pero no quiso inmiscuirse en la vida del rubio —Te llevaré a todos mis restaurantes favoritos, conozco de todo, en los 50's hay una muy buena cafetería, sirven un café delicioso, te llevaré la próxima vez—

—No es necesario, ya hiciste mucho acompañandome hoy— Jugó con sus dedos sobre la mesa —Siento que solo vine a interrumpirte—

—En realidad, has sido lo mejor que pudo pasar— Tomó su mano acariciandola, el contrario solo le devolvió la calida sonrisa. Al terminar de comer, volvieron al auto, Craig puso la radio con sus cassettes recien grabados

—¿A donde vamos ahora?— Preguntó el mas bajo mirando por la ventana

—Podemos ir a mi apartamento, está muy cerca de aquí—

—¿T-tu apartamento?— Se sobresalto mirandolo

—Para nada malo, lo juro— Aceleró un poco centrándose en mirar la autopista, en ese mundo todo era tan real, pero a la vez siempre lo había sentido distante, no podía explicarselo ni así mismo, se estacionó en la planta baja, a penas subiendo las escaleras se encontraba su apartamento, era pequeño pero muy comodo, incluso tenía una terraza y acceso a la azotea —Tomaré unas cosas solamente, puedes ir subiendo a la parte de arriba— El rubio obedeció lo dicho y el pelinegro tomó unas mantas y un termo, llenandolo con café de su cafetera, al subir notó como Tweek miraba la ciudad con asombro y frío, el clima otoñal no estaba de su lado, lo cubrió con una de las mantas —Espero esto no te acelere mas— Dijo sonriendo, dandole el termo al más bajo

—¿Crees que todos aquí sean felices?—

—Quiero pensarlo, si no todo este lugar no tendría propósito—

—Cierto— Revolvió un poco el termo —Craig tú...¿Eres gay?—

—No— Contestó riendo —Soy bisexual, es decir, jamás he salido con un hombre pero desde antes de todo esto sabía lo que me gustaba— Miró al cielo —¿Y tú?—

—No lo sé— Exhalo pesadamente —Jamás en ni vida me he enamorado—

—¿Jamás?— Lo miró fijamente con un destello de asombro

—Si... Se que es raro pero es así—

—Y yo... ¿Te gusto?— Se acercó lentamente a su rostro

—¡¿E-eh?! Pues, sí pero todo es nuevo y...— Comenzó a temblar ligeramente a lo que el otro lo abrazó de la cintura

—No haré nada que no quieras— Se alejó un poco mirando profundamente a los ojos verdes de Tweek, eran preciosos, el rubio sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, sin más, levantó ligeramente las puntas de sus pies besando torpemente los labios suaves y frios de Craig, el sabor a café lo inundó, la dulzura de sus labios solo lo hizo aferrarse más a el, abrazandolo con fuerza como si quisiera que ese momento no acabara, como si quisiera no dejarlo ir, estar a su lado era como si todas las piezas en un lugar que sentía falso, finalmente encajaran, separaron sus labios solo para abrazarse más

—Faltan 3 minutos para que me vaya...—

—¿No puede esperar?— Acarició su cabello mientras alejaba su rostro para verlo de frente

—En el hospital solo me permiten estar hasta las 12—

—Si...lo entiendo— Desvío la mirada con un pequeño dejo de tristeza

—Te prometo que te veré la próxima semana— Volvió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios aferrandose a el antes de desaparecer, dejándolo completamente solo.


End file.
